Born To Die
by recycledsmiles
Summary: "She's dead. Hermione's dead." Draco Malfoy was willing to die for her. Why didn't he?


"We're sorry."

_No._

"We did everything we could."

_No you didn't._

"We are terribly sorry for the loss."

_No you're not._

Draco Malfoy leaned on the wall and sat on the floor, his face express beyond shock.

_It wasn't suppose to end this way_, he thought. _We were supposed to live until we find happiness together._

"Draco fucking Malfoy!" A familiar voice suddenly boomed in the whole hallway. He looked up to find his two enemies running towards him. "What did you fucking do to her? Where the fuck is she?"

He didn't have the strength to answer and just stared at the two boys who clearly still don't know the latest update by the incompetent healer.

"Where the fuck is she, Malfoy? Why the fuck was she with you?" The black-haired boy asked.

Draco couldn't take it and released himself from the boy's grasp. He didn't even realize that he was being held roughly. He sat on the floor again and held is head between his hands.

_I failed her, _he thought.

"Why are you crying, Malfoy? What happened to her?" The red-haired boy asked. "Malfoy, for fucksakes, just answer us! Where is she?"

Draco looked up with his tears streaming down his cheeks. The two boys were shocked to see their enemy breaking down right in front of their eyes.

"I…I failed her," he muttered. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? Where did you take her?" They asked.

"She's dead. Hermione's dead."

The two boy just stood there with their fist clenched and their eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Don't make jokes like that, Malfoy!"

"I'm sorry," Draco said in between sobs.

Harry Potter could not believe what has been happening. He turned to look at his best friend, Ron, and found out that he's starting to cry too.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Ron chanted as he sat in front of Malfoy. He took Malfoy's both shoulders and shaked him. "What did you do?! What did you fucking do? What the fuck, Malfoy? Why her? Why? Why? Why?"

They were both sobbing hard and muttering incoherent words.

Harry found himself walking towards a white door. He opened the door and saw her.

Hermione Granger.

Beautiful.

Unparalleled.

Lifeless.

He stood by her side, staring at her beautiful face. He reached for her head and stroked her beautiful hair.

"Why did you leave us, Hermione?" He murmured. He was crying openly now. "Why did you choose him? Hermione come back to us. Come back to me." Harry cried for what he felt was forever when he heard footsteps from the closed door.

Draco and Ron were still crying when they reached Hermione's side. Draco touched his cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Please wake up," he muttered.

Ron clenched his fist. "She will never wake up because you killed her."

"I didn't know this would happen, Weasley!" Draco exclaimed.

"Because you're too fucking selfish to think about other people!" Ron shouted back.

"What happened?" Harry asked defeatedly.

Draco sighed deeply and looked at Harry. "We were going to our usual spot in the Forbidden Forest," he started to explain. The two boys were itching to make a comment but they desperately needed answers so they waited for the blonde-haired boy to continue. "I didn't know Aunt Bellatrix and Greyback were there. They're scouting the forest to find a way to get inside the castle. I guess they found a weak spot on the protection shield because they got in and reached the safe side of the forest.

We were talking pretty loud, Hermione and I. We didn't notice my Aunt and Greyback watching us. Then all of a sudden it all went quiet. I couldn't find Hermione. Then I saw my Aunt. She told me I was a disgrace to the family and slapped me across the face," he took a deep sigh, trying not to sob again. "She dragged me by the hair all the way where Hermione was. Her mouth was covered with Greyback's hand, and she was trying to get away. She couldn't reach for her wand because Aunt threatened her to kill me if she does. Believe me, Bellatrix wouldn't mind killing me. It became a blur of shouting, growling, and crying until Greyback snapped her neck. We were all shock. Bellatrix didn't give the command, Greyback just did it. Without even fucking thinking. Then they left me there with Hermione… H-he killed her."

Draco started crying again. Harry and Ron were beyond livid.

Just.

Like.

That.

Hermione was dead. There was nothing to bring her back.

Ron began to cry along Draco again.

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore arrived. What they saw shocked them. Three grown men sobbing like five year olds and their favourite witch lifeless under a white blanket.

McGonagall led Harry and Ron away from the room. Draco was left with Dumbledore.

"Professor, I'm sorry," Draco said. The headmaster didn't say anything but stare at the beautiful girl.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Dumbledore suddenly said. Draco looked over Hermione and nodded.

"I knew about your relationship, Mr. Malfoy." The professor started. "Don't look so shocked. The portraits talk. They tell me things. I couldn't believe it at first but then one night, I saw you two in the Quidditch pitch in one of your impromptu picnics. Let's just say, you won me over by the way you looked at her. I didn't tell anyone as I knew your feelings for the girl was and still true."

Draco let out a loud groan.

"I trusted you would take care of her," the twinkle in the professor's eyes were now gone and was replaced with sadness. "What happened?"

Draco retold the story for the headmaster and the old man just listened. He could not believe what had happened. When Draco finished he reached for the boy's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately, which in turn made the boy cry again.

"What are you going to do now?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"I want to avenge her," Draco replied dryly. "I want to be in the Order of the Phoenix to avenge her death."

Dumbledore looked stunned. "Are you sure, my boy?"

"Yes," he simply said.

"Very well, I'll leave you here for the moment. I'll be back with the others," with that, Dumbledore left Draco to be alone with Hermione.

Draco walked over to Hermione's side again and grasps her hands. "I'll bring you justice, love. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you so much, that's what I was going to tell you earlier. I love you so much that I was willing to die for you. But it didn't happen earlier, did it? Ironic. I love you so much, Hermione. I will avenge you. I will kill Greyback for you. I will tear him limb from limb then I'll kill Bellatrix next. I love you so much, Hermione. I love you… I love you… I love you…"

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is a one shot that just kindof came into my head while listening to Born To Die by Lana Del Rey (you should check that one out). I cried while doing this, haha. Anyway, tell me what you think! I'm having a major writer's block towards my current multi-chaptered fic called Eight Months.


End file.
